Baby-sitting
by LoveDinozzo
Summary: Tony has to babysitting his little sister this weekend because his parents went to see his brother. The young adolescent invites Gibbs to spend the weekend with him. Tony/Gibbs romance. Young Tony and Gibbs, High School, Slash. It's my first story.


Hi everyone. This is my first story Tony / Gibbs. I hope you enjoy. For now I class T, but maybe I'll put M later. I hope you enjoy. Oh, English is not my native language, sorry if there are mistakes. Good reading. =)

**Chapitre 1 :**

It was 6:30 p.m. Tony looked at his parents hurry to not be late. Anthony DiNozzo Senior and Lucia DiNozzo go spend a weekend in the house of their son Taylor. Taylor's Tony brother. He was 26 years old and has lived 30 miles from his parents. Anthony DiNozzo Junior was the second last of a family of five children. All had left home except Tony and Kate, Kate was the sister of Tony she was 4 years old. Tony was 16 years old. The young man had his little sister in her arms. The two younger DiNozzo got along very well, Tony was really crazy about his little sister. When she was born he had promised to protect her no matter what happens. DiNozzo's family was a large family and very protective of each others.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Tony put down his little sister for that she take this opportunity to say goodbye to his parents. The young man went to the door to open it. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was on the other side, he had a big smile and her bag at her feet. Tony opened the door wide and grinned when he saw his boyfriend. Gibbs was 17 years and the same high school as Tony. He invited Gibbs to spend the weekend with him. To the delight of Tony, his parents were very accepting the fact that their son was gay and they have also very well accept Jethro in their family. They saw that their son was happy with Gibbs, which was the main for them.

Tony walked up to her boyfriend and kissed as if they was not seen in years. Gibbs put his forehead against the forehead of the other young man.

"Hi." Gibbs replied with a big smile.

"Hi, I'm glad to have you all for myself this weekend." The young brown gave him a glance.

Jethro gave him a huge smile in response, they planned of full benefit of each other this weekend.

Tony put his lips on the lips of Gibbs in a chaste kiss. Tony's parents were in the lobby when they saw the boyfriend of their son, the two could not help but make a big smile. Julia loved Gibbs, she thought he was nice for his son and that he had managed to bring smiles and joy to live to Tony, DiNozzo Senior thought the same thing.

"Jethro, my boy am I glad to see you." Tony's father said, smiling at him and shaking his hand

Lucia hug the young man before she turned to his son and to give him two or three information before leaving for the weekend.

"Tony, I went shopping for this weekend's, all in the fridge, normally you do miss of nothing. I do not have to remind you the orders when we are not there?"

Tony shook his head no.

"If there is a problem you know where to reach us! We will returned Sunday night not too late. Have a good weekend kids."

Tony and Gibbs both smiling, happy to finally be almost alone. Parents hug Kate and the two largest before heading to their car. Tony had Kate in the arms and all three were on the porch of the house by making great sign for the car that was rapidly disappearing. The young Brown turned to his lover by giving him one of his best smiles.

"We finally have the house to ourselves alone!" Exclaimed the young man. Kate shrieked satisfaction which made him laugh the two young men.

Once the door closed and everyone in the house. Tony turned to Jethro

"What do you say if we eat?"

The young quarterback could not suppress his smile, he knew that food and his boyfriend was a great love story.

"That sounds like a perfect idea, you see when you want, you can have a great idea!"

The young man put himself to laugh and dodged a cousin that Tony shot him.

"Very funny Gibbs!"

Tony crossed his arms over his chest and began to pout. To be forgiven Jethro walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the lean body of his lover he kissed her passionately and breathed the unique smell of Tony. It felt so good in the arms of Tony, it was where he wanted to be forever.

"Want to help?"

Tony shook his head into the chest of Gibbs.

"No it's fine. But go play with Kate, you know how much she adore you."

The little girl had immediately adopted Gibbs, to the delight of Tony. The two got along famously for mess around Tony.

With one last kiss, Gibbs took the little girl into his arms, making it bounce, her laughed with happiness. Tony watched them go in the dining room, he shook his head. His life was wonderful. He had a big family, the most loving boyfriend that exists on earth and everything it's fine in his life.

Tony looked at what was in the cupboards and the fridge, it was hot outside, it was summer. He opted for a salad of potatoes and tomato salad with leftover chicken that were in the fridge. He put the potatoes to cook and began to take some tomatoes from the fridge, he rinsed and cut in a big bowl. The young man could hear laughter and whispers in the other room, he shook his head with a big smile.

After putting the salad in the fridge and monitor if the potatoes were cooked, he went into the garden to see if Toby did not need anything. Toby was the dog of the house it was a German Shepherd who was 3 years old. Toby was primarily the dog Tony.

Back in the house, everything was quiet, Tony leaned against the door chambrant of the dining room to find Kate and Gibbs asleep. The little girl was on the lap of his lover, holding her firmly. The image before the eyes of Tony was so sweet, he reached his cell phone in his pocket to capture the moment. The look that Tony gave Gibbs was the look of a man proud and very in love with his man. He knew that Gibbs would make a very good father and he hoped more than all that one day Jethro will the father of his children.


End file.
